


Unsuccessful Vacation

by LoisPendragon10



Series: Life of a Demon Butler [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Confessions, Drama, M/M, Morning Sickness, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:16:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisPendragon10/pseuds/LoisPendragon10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Ciel are on a relaxing vacation. But a certain someone comes along and makes it a bit difficult to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsuccessful Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again   
> As usual let me know if there's any mistakes and I hope everyone enjoys :) x

Recently I have started to notice oddities concerning my Ciel, he's been quite ill as of late, but the cause of it or what kind of illness it is is so far unknown. He' been struggling to keep his food down and has been taking more and more naps, but despite this, he's been far more sexually active than usual. At first I thought it was due to his age and hormones that come with it, but it is unusual to want sex constantly if your ill. 

The sickness got to the point where I was forced to call in the Phantomhive private doctor, but he was unable to detect what kind of illness it was or how it was caused. He suggested that the young lord take it easy and maybe take a vacation to reduce some stress and to held relax a bit. Which we both decided, was a good idea.

So that was what brings us here. We are currently deep in the country in one of my masters many vacation home. The place is very peaceful and beautiful, free of unwanted people (particularly those tree that we left at the mansion). Its the perfect place for my young master to get some peace and quiet. We've been here for about three days and so far have encountered no disturbances. As was expected since the house was in the middle of no where.  

I'm currently in the process of cooking my masters supper, not something too heavy since he is having difficulty keeping stuff down at the moment. Today I've make him a simple salad sandwich along with some Earl Gray tea, my masters preferred brand of tea. Once that is done I head to the dining room to deliver the food to my lord, but when I get there, there is no sign of my young lord. Just as I'm about to call his name I hear heavy heaving coming from the bathroom upstairs. Setting down the supper I race in the direction of the sound, greatly worried about my master along the way.

"My young lord!" I exclaim when I see him on his knees and bent over the toilet, his face was pale and he's shaking uncontrollably. He must have thrown up again, this is the second time today.

I sit down next to him and hold him in my arms, rubbing his back and whispering words of comfort into his ear. The shaking just gets worse and something happens that I've never seen or know to have happened before... My master starts to CRY! I've never seen him like this before, Ciel has been though so much death and anguish in his life and he's never been affected by any of it.

I really am scared for my master at this point. I hug him tighter, feeling my tailcoat getting wetter and wetter as his tears fall. His cent doesn't bring me any pleasure this time, it just fills me with sorrow that my master is in so much pain and I can't do anything to help him or know why he's like this. I kiss his head, saying to myself, "master please get better soon." 

xxxxxx

BANG, BANG, BANG!

I'm startled from my slumber by a god awful noise that seems to be coming from outside, 'what was that?!' I feel my young master begin to stirring against my chest, the noise seems to have woken him up as well. 

"Sebastian, what on earth was that noise just then?"

"I'm not sure my young lord." Getting up from the bed I swiftly put on my discarded clothes from on the floor, before going to the window, drawing the curtains in the process. The sight that greets me is very unexpected. "Fireworks?" 

Not far in the distance I see bright, colourful lights filling the dark, clouded sky as more bangs go off. Who on earth is setting of fireworks for no reason in the middle of the night? "Wait here my lord while I go and investigate whats happening."

"No I'm coming too. I don't care who's responsible I am not pleased with some idiot setting of fireworks in the middle of the night and waking me up in the process."

"Yes my young lord." 

After helping my master into some warm clothes, we head in the direction of the firework, carrying my master in my arms as we do so. Its much quicker this way.

Its not far so we arrive to the location in less that five minutes and the first thing that comes to mind when we get there is, 'what the hell is he doing here?!' As if reading my mind my master says, "Sebastian, what is he doing here?"

"I have no idea my lord."

Sitting a upon a large coach while some barely dressed Japanese women handle preparing the next batch of fireworks, was no other that Lau, he's arms around is precious Ran-Mao. "Ah, my young lord, what brings you here? And at such a late hour."

"What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here and why are you letting of fireworks?"

"What my lord means Lau, is that we are currently staying at my masters vacation home at the moment, which is just a ways behind those trees, and your firework display woke him up at when he was trying to get some sleep." I say, bowing a little to the man. He really was a pompous idiot.

"Oh, forgive me my lord. I didn't realize that you were staying near by. I'll try and keep the noise down a bit." Something about the look on his face as he says this gives me the feeling that he's not being entirely truthful.  

"Never mind that. What are you doing here?"

"Well I was testing a new supply of firework I received the other day. I'm planning to cell them off to a wealthy business man who has an interest in them." Business man? what kind of business man want a bunch of firework? They were probably some sort of illegal product.

"Well forgive my intrusion but my young lord needs his rest, he is quite poorly at the moment and needs is rest. So would you please take you business else where." 

"Oh my, I hope my lord is OK, I do apologies. Come Ran-Mao, let us be off and leave the young lord alone." Clicking his fingers, the women immediately start packing up. We watch them in silence as they head off down the cobble road, Lau waving and bidding us good bye as he leaves.

"Well that was a large amount of pointless. We still didn't find out why he was setting them off in the first place."

"Who know my young lord."

"Also who sets of fireworks that your about to sell anyway?" My master says irritably. Looking down at my master I see him start to rub his arms and shake from the cold, it was starting to get chilly out here. "Lets head back Ciel, we don't want you getting more sick do we." I remove my coat and drape it over his shoulders, before picking him back up again and carrying him back to the house.  

xxxxxxx

Back in the house I had my back against the headboard of the bed, my masters head on my lap as I absentmindedly stroke his hair. My poor master had been violently sick not long after entering the house and was having trouble getting back to sleep. He was wrapped in a warm blanket, staring at the embers drifting from the fireplace. 

'So much for a peaceful vacation', I think to myself. Lau really know how to pop out of no where at the worst time. My master was really having it difficult as of late. Ciel was right about it being odd with what he was doing, something seems a bit fishy about this.

"Sebastian."

"Yes my lord?"

Gulping, my master replies nervously, "I love you." I stare down at my master, my hand now motionless. "N.. never mind, I was just being silly. I'm ill."

I smile down at him and kiss the top of his head, "don't worry Ciel, I love you too." 


End file.
